1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an emission layer of an organic light emitting display device, a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device including the emission layer, and the organic light emitting display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device that is an active matrix type display device is expected to become a next generation display device due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
The organic light emitting display device is manufactured by forming an anode on a glass or a transparent insulating substrate according to a predetermined pattern and then by sequentially stacking an organic material and a cathode on the anode. When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode of the organic light emitting display device, a hole injected from the anode moves to an emission layer via a hole transport layer (HTL), and an electron is injected from the cathode to the emission layer via an electron transport layer (ETL). The electron and the hole are recombined in the emission layer and thus an exciton is formed, and when the exciton is changed from an excitation state to a ground state, an organic molecule of the emission layer emits light and thus an image is realized.
In order to manufacture an organic light emitting display device capable of realizing a full color spectrum, in general, a unit pixel is formed by independently depositing a red emission layer for a red subpixel (R), a green emission layer for a green subpixel (G), and a blue emission layer for a blue subpixel (B) on a substrate by using a mask whereon patterned openings are formed. However, the use of the mask having the openings limits manufacturing of a large display.